Alchemy
Back to Magic See also Ingredients Description Alchemy is one of the seven skills of magic in Nehrim and like in Oblivion it falls under the attribute of intelligence. Alchemy skill allows you to identify properties of various ingredients found in the world. Harvested ingredients can then be used to make potions and poisons. The potency and price of the mixtures you make is determined by your Alchemy skill level. Selling your potions and poisons is one of the easiest and most efficient ways to make money in the game. Although Alchemy's governing attribute is Intelligence, Intelligence has no effect on the potency of the potions that you make. Furthermore, boosts in Alchemy caused by enchantments (potions, spells, or equipped items) have no impact on the potions that you make. You can consume up to four potions at one time. This number does not increase at higher alchemy levels. However, you can drink an unlimited number of potions if you hotkey them - as long as the potions don't have duration effects. Otherwise, you will need to wait until one of the effects has run out to start drinking again. An unlimited number of ingredients can be eaten at once. Potions can be very powerful. With higher levels in alchemy your potions can restore your magicka, health and fatigue by extraordinary amounts, and poisons can double damage done to an enemy. Therefore, investing some time in alchemy will unlock some of the most powerful effects available in-game. Tools Mortar and Pestle. There is one for cheap at Marius, just north of Tirin Abbey. For make things more refined you need also Calcinator, Alembic and Retort. See also Alchemy Apparatuses. Material Two or more Ingredients. You can pick many ingredients in the wilderness or harvest for free in the farms. The farmers will not object when you harvest their crops for yourself. Almost any house has ingredients stored as food. Recipes Just combine two edible ingredients to make a decent healing or endurance potion with zero weight. Steel Blue mushroom and Stinkhorn, or Alkanet and Monkshood makes a Restore Magica potion. Mushrooms are plentiful in the wilderness and make good poisons. Fly Amanita grows everywhere and has a good "Damage Life" effect useful against everything BUT undead. Quick Alchemy for Beginners Buy the mortar from Marius and harvest everything you can. Many ingredients will be useless until you raise your skill, harvest them anyways and put them in the safe box. Brew healing and endurance potions and sell them. As soon as you get to Erothin find Alma and raise Alchemy as much as you can. Take Dryad Saddly Polyphore Cap and Green Stain Cup Cap or Fly Amanita and brew 200 vials of poison. Sell all but the best to Alma. Enjoy your wealth and your poisoned weapons. Notes *The system for making potions is same as in Oblivion. If you have an ingredient selected and you click an empty space to add another ingredient it shows the ingredients that have matching properties. This means that you can make money, increase your skill/attribute levels in alchemy and mercantile/intelligence and personality by buying an alchemist's entire stock and matching them to make potions. Then any leftover ingredients can be either sold back to the merchant or kept to carry on to the next session. *Combining ingredients that have only negative effects in common creates a poison. You can apply it to a weapon and the next attack will apply the poison's effect to the enemy, often causing massive damage of proportions very hard to achieve by other schools of magic. The disadvantage of poisons is that their effect is usually distributed over time (meaning that the enemy may take several seconds to die). Note that if combined ingredients have at least one positive effect in common, the effect is a "spoiled" (one with both positive and negative effects), not a poison, and can not be applied to a weapon. *Once you reach Journeyman or higher, your ability to create complex potions and poisons is greatly increased. Effects will be added to your potion if you are combining more than one ingredient with that effect. You do not seem to gain anything by using more than two ingredients with the same effect (potion strength seems to be the same), but you can combine different damage effects (fire, frost, shock, health damage) for greater strength of a poison. *It is also good to know that if you make a potion out of stolen ingredients, the resulting potion is not flagged as being stolen. Category:Magic